1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to a computer, and more particularly, to a computer including HI-FI stereo.
2. Description of Related Art
In line with technological advancement, the computer has become an absolutely necessary product in modern lives, a truth is that computers take a position getting more and more important in peoples daily works and family lives.
Computer hardware has had great advancement in computing speed and data processing power recently. Nowadays, computers have treated as a widely used multimedia audio-video (AV) equipment with the helps of the technology advancements regarding the field of the optical disk system used for data storage media. However, although modern computers have performance no worse than that of the legacy mainframe systems, which still offers unsatisfied AV effects due to their limited architecture. Although many engineers have offered lots of developments in sound cards and make their designs being more powerful than before. However, any listener cannot be satisfied with the playing AV effects offered by the modern computer systems since the playing ones are far less than that of a 5.1 channel audio system. On the other hand, the commonly used cabinets of the conventional computer systems contain fixed front panel and any housed peripheral device such as a CD-ROM drive may expose its front panel to facilitate the tray movements. The computer cabinet cannot be designed with more aesthetically appealing modeling, which makes the appearances of the conventional computer systems far away from a commonly used stereo system.
Furthermore, it is significant a time-costly way for employing a general-purpose computer used as an AV stereo system because the general-purpose computer system cannot play AV data until computer operating system such as the commonly used Windows system has been started up completely. Customers have to wait for a long time while the operating system is in booting.